Smile For Me
by The Alice Killer - Storm
Summary: Yoshiko gets kicked out of her house for unknown reasons and ends up staying with Yō. Things get a little heated between them.


"Get out!"

"B-but-"

"I said to get out!"

"What did I do to you!?"

"You're a pathetic excuse of a daughter! Now get out of my house and never come back!"

That was how this all started. Yoshiko had come home from school one day to be greeted by her mom. Her mom had started screaming at her. Yoshiko fought back. Now she was homeless.

Yoshiko sighed. She was standing at a street corner. All she had with her was her school bag, a small bag filled with clothes, and herself. She had nothing else. Yoshiko didn't know what she was going to do. She just didn't want to go and bother any of her friends.

She didn't know where to go. There wasn't a place to go. The town was too small for a homeless shelter. Yoshiko sighed. She was resigning herself to have to sleep on the street. Yoshiko found a desolate area. She laid down on a bench. Yoshiko stared at the darkening sky. She was scared. She didn't want to be outside alone.

"Yoshiko-chan?" A familiar voice called.

Yoshiko looked up. Yō was standing in front of her. She looked worried. Yoshiko sat up. Yō looked her over. Her eyes widened as she saw Yoshiko's bags.

"What happened?" Yō asked.

"I don't know… mom just started yelling at me and told me to get out…" Yoshiko started crying.

Yō wrapped Yoshiko into a tight hug, "Shh… it's okay… I'm here…"

"What do I do, Yō-chan?" Yoshiko asked as she sobbed.

"I don't know. But, you can come stay with me for tonight, alright? I'm not gonna let you stay out here by yourself." Yō said.

Yoshiko nodded. She tried to wipe away her tears. Yō helped her stand up. She took Yoshiko's bags herself. The two of them started walking toward Yō's house. Yoshiko kept her head down the entire way. She was afraid to look up at Yō. She felt like she didn't deserve someone like her.

Yō led Yoshiko to her room. She went and told her mom what was going on. Yoshiko sat on Yō's bed. She looked around the room. After a few minutes, Yō came back into the room.

"Mom said you can stay for tonight. She doesn't know if you can stay longer than that, though…" Yō said.

"It's okay…" Yoshiko mumbled.

"I'm sure someone else could take you in." Yō stated.

Yoshiko didn't want that. She didn't want to bother them. She felt like she didn't deserve their help. All she ever seemed to do was just annoy them. Why should they help her now when she's never helped them?

"You wanna get some rest?" Yō asked as she sat down beside Yoshiko.

"Sure." Yoshiko replied.

Her and Yō laid down on the bed together. Yoshiko felt a little awkward. Yō's bed wasn't meant to be shared by two people. Yō didn't seem to mind it. She smiled at Yoshiko as their eyes met. Yoshiko felt even more awkward now.

"Goodnight." Yoshiko said and then quickly closed her eyes.

She didn't see Yō frown. Yō didn't like that Yoshiko was ignoring her. She wanted to try and make her feel better. Yoshiko was making that impossible at the moment.

Yō looked Yoshiko's face over. She didn't know why, but she found Yoshiko to look really cute. Yō nervously moved a hand over and pushed some hair out of Yoshiko's face. Yoshiko mumbled something, but didn't move.

Yō moved closer and pressed their lips together. Yoshiko's eyes shot open. She shot backwards as Yō pulled away and fell off the bed. Yoshiko yelped in pain. Yō looked down at her with a worried expression.

"What the hell, Yō! Why did you do that!?" Yoshiko demanded as she tried to hide how badly she was blushing.

"Sorry… But, you looked so cute… I couldn't help it…" Yō mumbled.

Yoshiko climbed back into the bed. Yō looked at her with wanting eyes. Yoshiko wasn't sure what exactly Yō was looking for. Was it that she just wanted to know if Yoshiko hated her for what she had done? Or was it that she was wanting Yoshiko to return the kiss?

Yoshiko didn't know what to do. She didn't exactly hate it. She was just startled by it. She hadn't been expecting it at all.

"Um… Yō?" Yoshiko called nervously.

"Yeah?" Yō looked at her.

"U-um…" Yoshiko nervously leaned forward and connected their lips.

Yō's lips curved into a smile as they kissed. Yō grabbed Yoshiko and flipped her onto her back. She pinned her down to the bed. Yoshiko didn't know what to do, so she just went with it. As long as she didn't feel uncomfortable, she decided that she'd let Yō do what she wanted.

Yō started to slide her hand under Yoshiko's shirt. Yoshiko realized what Yō was planning to do. She didn't know if that was what she wanted at all. Yoshiko brought her hands to Yō's chest and pushed her away.

Yō pulled back and pouted. Yoshiko hesitantly sat up. It was obvious Yō had wanted to continue. Yoshiko wasn't sure if she was going to allow it. She had never done anything like that before. She was a little scared.

"I…" Yoshiko didn't know how to start, "I… I'm not ready…"

"You've never…?" Yō seemed surprised by what Yoshiko had said.

Yoshiko nodded. She had never done this before. She didn't know why Yō thought she had. That made Yoshiko think Yō had done it before.

"Um… I've… I've never had anyone…" Yoshiko mumbled, "I don't know what to do…"

"I can guide you through it. If you want to try." Yō offered with a smile.

Yoshiko felt her worries lessen. Yō seemed very caring. Yoshiko felt like she could trust Yō with this if she wanted to do it. Yoshiko still wasn't exactly sure if she did, though. It was still making her nervous to think about.

"What about your mom? Won't she realize what we're doing?" Yoshiko asked.

"No. She's a really heavy sleeper. Nothing can wake her up." Yō replied.

"I… I…" Yoshiko stammered, "I guess… we can try…"

"I promise it'll be alright. Just let me know if it's too much, alright?" Yō said.

Yoshiko nodded. She took a deep breath. She was even more nervous now. Yō smiled as she slowly moved closer to Yoshiko.

She pressed their lips together again. Yoshiko kissed Yō back this time. Yō slipped her tongue into Yoshiko's mouth. Yoshiko's tongue met hers.

Yō kept her occupied up there and started to lift up Yoshiko's shirt. Yō pulled away and tugged the shirt over Yoshiko's head.

Yoshiko was bright red. She was embarrassed. Yō grabbed Yoshiko's breasts with both of her hands. She fondled them as she locked Yoshiko into another kiss.

Yoshiko let a moan slip past her lips. Yō smiled. She had made Yoshiko feel good. Yō slid one hand down to Yoshiko's pants.

Yoshiko pulled away from the kiss. She shook her head. She was too scared to try that. Yō removed her hand. She didn't want to push Yoshiko at all.

"Sorry…" Yoshiko mumbled, "I'm just… scared…"

"It's alright. I won't make you do anything you don't want to." Yō promised.

"C-can we go to bed?" Yoshiko asked.

Yō nodded. She handed Yoshiko her shirt back. Yoshiko put it back on. They laid down on the bed together. Yoshiko turned her back to Yō. Her face was still very bright red.

"Goodnight, Yoshiko-chan." Yō hummed.

"It's Yohane! And… good night…" Yoshiko replied.

The two of them fell asleep without any problems. All that remained was to find out if Yoshiko could stay with Yō for longer.

DIVIDER--

Yoshiko and Yō woke up in the morning. They got up and went to find Yō's mom. She was in the living room reading the newspaper.

"Mom? Can she stay for longer?" Yō asked.

"No. I'm sorry." She said.

"But… but, mom!" Yō whined.

"I know, but we can't."

Yoshiko sighed. She knew this was going to happen. No one would take her in.

"Please… just one more day?" Yō pleaded.

"Fine. One more day. But, I really don't think we can have her forever." Yō's mom replied.

Yō was upset. She wanted to help Yoshiko out, but it just wasn't working very well for her. She couldn't have Yoshiko stay if her mom said no.

"Well…" Yō sighed, "I guess we'll have to see what will happen."

Yō and Yoshiko went and grabbed some breakfast. Once they were done eating, they went back up to Yō's room. They had nothing to do. The mood was very low due to the fact that Yoshiko wasn't able to stay for too long.

"Um… Yō?" Yoshiko nervously asked.

"What is it?" Yō looked at her.

"Well… what do you want to do? We can't just sit here and do nothing…" Yoshiko asked.

"Um… I don't know… mom is going to be leaving soon…" Yō replied, "We can do whatever, really."

"You decide on what to do. I don't know what there is." Yoshiko said.

"Let's wait till my mom leaves." Yō replied.

"Okay." Yoshiko wasn't sure why she wanted to wait.

It took a few minutes, before Yō's mother came up and told them she was leaving. Once she was gone, Yō finally showed Yoshiko why she wanted to wait.

Yō pushed Yoshiko down onto the bed and locked her into a kiss. Yoshiko's eyes widened in surprise. She found herself kissing back. Yoshiko knew Yō wanted to continue from last night, and she was willing to let her.

Yoshiko had eventually reasoned with herself to try it. She wanted to try and do this. She wanted to make Yō happy. Yoshiko had come to realize that she loved her.

Yō started sliding her hands under Yoshiko's shirt. She grabbed Yoshiko's breasts and lightly squeezed down on them. Yoshiko moaned softly. She reached up and wrapped her arms around Yō's neck. Yō smiled against her lips as she pulled back.

She tugged Yoshiko's shirt off her. Yoshiko stopped Yō from doing more. Yō gave her a confused look. Yoshiko smirked as she tugged Yō's shirt off. Yō let out a surprised yelp. Yoshiko flipped their positions and was now pinning Yō to the bed.

"Y-Yoshiko?" Yō stammered as her face turned bright red.

"Can't I have some fun myself?" Yoshiko teased.

"S-sure." Yō nodded.

Yoshiko slid her hands under Yō's bra. She traced her fingers around Yō's nipples. Yoshiko gently squeezed down on them. Yō let out a moan. Yoshiko removed her bra. She gazed greedily down at Yō's breasts.

Yoshiko bent down and started running her tongue across one of them. Yō whimpered slightly at the cold. Yoshiko started to fondle Yō's other breast as she continued. Yō was moaning softly.

Yoshiko slid a hand down inside Yō's pants and felt her underwear, "My, my, all I've done is a little teasing and you're already this wet?"

Yō whined in response. Yoshiko chuckled slightly as started sucking hard on one of Yō's nipples. Yō let out a louder moan. Yoshiko started rubbing her fingers against Yō's underwear.

Yō wrapped her arms around Yoshiko. She was moaning loudly and panting. Yoshiko was amused by her behavior.

"Such a dirty girl, aren't we, Yō? You're already this turned on and I've barely done anything." Yoshiko teased.

Yō didn't reply. She just whimpered. She didn't know how to deny what Yoshiko was saying. Yoshiko didn't stop anything. She stopped sucking on Yō's nipple and instead kissed her again.

Yō started squirming. After a few seconds, she let out a drawn out moan. Yoshiko smirked slightly. Yō felt backwards. She was panting heavily.

"Jeez, just that made you cum?" Yoshiko teased as she tapped Yō on the nose with a finger.

"S-sorry…" Yō whined.

"What are you saying sorry for?" Yoshiko asked, "I'm just teasing you."

"Sorry… I just…" Yō sighed, "Nevermind…"

"Shall we continue?" Yoshiko asked.

Yō nodded. Yoshiko slid Yō's pants and underwear off. Yō was completely naked now. Yoshiko started rubbing around Yō's crotch. Yō was still panting. Her pants increased.

Yoshiko coated her fingers in Yō's juices and then started rubbing her fingers right outside of Yō's entrance. Yō squirmed slightly.

"P-please… please stop teasing me…" Yō begged.

"You ready?" Yoshiko questioned.

Yō nodded, "Put it in."

"Alright then." Yoshiko replied.

She hesitated for a moment, before she slowly pushed in a finger. Yō tensed up slightly. She was gripping the sheets tightly. Yoshiko was watching her intensely as she kept pushing her finger in. She wanted to make sure Yō was okay.

"You good?" Yoshiko asked.

Yō nodded. Yoshiko started to slowly finger Yō. Yō started moaning. Yoshiko started speeding up. Yō was rocking her hips in time with it.

"Ah… I'm… I'm gonna~" Yō gasped.

Yoshiko pulled out her fingers as Yō came again. Yō collapsed back into her bed. She was completely out of it. Yoshiko pressed her fingers coated in Yō's juices to Yō's lips. Yō opened her mouth. Yoshiko pushed them inside. Yō licked them clean.

"Was that good?" Yoshiko asked.

"Y-yeah…" Yō nodded.

"I guess you'll need some rest." Yoshiko said.

Yō shook her head and sat back up. Yoshiko looked at her in surprise. Yō leaned closer to Yoshiko. Yoshiko realized what she was going to do. Yō tugged off Yoshiko's pants.

She felt Yoshiko's underwear and smirked when she felt it was wet. Yoshiko flushed red in embarrassment. Yō wasted no time and drug Yoshiko's underwear off of her.

Yō traced a finger around Yoshiko's clit. Yoshiko let out a soft moan at the contact. Yō brought her mouth down to Yoshiko's neck and started lightly nibble on it. That only made Yoshiko moan more.

Yō wasted no time in sinking a finger inside of Yoshiko. Yoshiko tensed up at the entrance, but soon relaxed. Yō started off slow. Yoshiko was in a slight bit of pain, but soon blurred together with the pleasure.

"F-faster, please…" Yoshiko pleaded.

Yō obliged and sped up, even adding a second digit inside. Yoshiko was moaning loudly and rocking her hips. She never thought it would feel this good.

Yoshiko held out for a while. But, she eventually reached her limit as well. She let out a whine and then a moan. Yō pulled out as Yoshiko squirted out her juices. Yō stared at it for a moment, before she lowered her head down and started licking the juices up.

Yoshiko was watching her. She felt awkward. Yō was tasting her. Yoshiko found that to be a weird thing to think about. Yō pulled back and looked at Yoshiko.

"How was it?" Yō asked.

"I-it was good." Yoshiko stammered.

"Well, I'm drained…" Yō yawned.

"Um… I don't think sleeping on this is the best idea…" Yoshiko mumbled.

"Right." Yō sighed.

They got off of the bed. Yō took off the cover and replaced it with a different one. She lazily threw on her bra and underwear and then climbed under the covers. Yoshiko followed her lead and did the same.

They snuggled up under the covers. Yō smiled at Yoshiko. Yoshiko smiled back at her. They kissed again, before going to sleep.

When they woke up, Yō's mom had returned. Yō dressed up completely and went to talk to her. She really wanted Yoshiko to live with them. After what happened between them, she knew she couldn't not fight harder.

After a lot of pleading, Yō's mom gave in. Yoshiko was allowed to stay for as long as she needed to. Yō and Yoshiko were both overjoyed at that news. Now they could stay together.

"Hey, Yoshiko-chan?" Yō hummed.

"What is it?" Yoshiko asked.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Yō asked.

Yoshiko didn't reply right away. She was unable to speak. This was not the question she had been expecting to answer. She had thought what they had done was just a spur of the moment thing.

"Y-yes." Yoshiko finally got out.

Yō smiled and kissed Yoshiko on the head. Yoshiko's lips curved into a smile as she shyly kissed Yō on the cheek in reply.

"I'm glad I have you."


End file.
